Judge
|released = 12.5.0 |rateoffire = 58 |capacity = 1 |mobility = 20 |cost = 325 (250 on sale). |imagecaption = The Judge in the Armory. |lethality = 24 31 (max) |Level required = 22 }} The Judge is a Heavy weapon that was introduced in the 12.5.0 update. Appearance The weapon has a silver body with orange/black/white strips and an orange 'H' on the middle of the body, with a black breach at the end of the weapon. It also has a orange handle on the bottom of the weapon with a red trigger. At the front, an orange rocket with white fins can be seen loaded. When fired, the camera will switch to behind the rocket as it moves. The player can control the direction of where the rocket will go by swiping the screen of their device. Strategy Tips * Try firing the rocket from a safe place away from the battlefield, such as behind cover and not out in the open. As the you are vulnerable to enemies while controlling the rocket. ** Otherwise, you will lose control of the rocket when you die. * Unlike the Stinger's rockets, the Judge's rockets are very maneuverable, and can turn very well. * The rocket will automatically detonate after 8 seconds from initially firing, make sure the rocket hits an enemy before then. * This weapon can be used for long ranged surprise attacks by guiding the rocket from behind the user. ** This weapon can be also used for taking down Jetpack users. * The rockets CANNOT be shot down by firing at them, use this as your advantage. * Depending on your background inverting your controls can make it easier to fly. * Try to aim for player in a narrow passageway like in the turkey in Christmas Dinner. * The rockets of this weapon don't work when they go to portals or teleporters. Instead, if the rocket goes to a portal or a teleporter, the rocket would explode instead of teleport, so keep that in mind. Counters * If killed by one by a user who is hiding, use the KillCam to find their location. * Move away from the rocket while taking sharp turns and repeatedly jumping. * If possible, try taking sharp turns through doorways. * Shoot its users with any weapon while they are controlling the rocket. * This weapon's rocket does NOT have health, rendering shooting it useless. * If you are unable to outmaneuver the rockets try to stay in a very tight space, just enough for you to barely fit is ideal. * It has very low ammo, it's advised to stay out of the way by flanking or hiding until they run out if you can't outmaneuver the rockets. * Judge's weakness is close range combat, try to eliminate them with high DPS weapons (preferred automatics). * Combined with more ammo, good fire rate and spamming ability, the Stinger can easily counter its users, severely injuring him or her. * Use a high mobile weapon that have at least a mobility of 90. The Judge missile will not hit you due to its moderately slow travel speed. * If you see a person using the Judge, kill them quickly by using a weapon with high efficiency, because he/she cannot attack/see you while controlling the missile. Theme Labratory Themed Supported Maps * Paradise Resort * King of the Hill * Mining Camp Weapon Setups This weapon can serve well for stealth builds, as the user can attack enemies without physically being seen by the enemy, this can be even more effective when a user uses a Stealth Bracelet. A scoped weapon to finish off weakened opponent if took a direct hit from the Judge. Trivia * In the 15.2.0 update, it was removed from the game completely due to community feedback urging for its removal. Any player that has bought it previously will be issued a full refund. * Before, despite it having the Homing Missile attribute, the Manual Guidance attribute would be more appropriate; the rockets do not automatically home on the nearest enemy, instead the user has to manually control the rocket towards the enemy. **However, this was fixed in the 12.5.1 update, when the Homing Missile attribute was replaced with the Rocket Control attribute. * The body is similar to the Smart Bullet Bazooka's body. * This weapon has an "H" on the side of it, even though this weapon does not start with an "H". ** However, the "H" might stand for Homing Missile. * Despite being graded as , this is one of the most common weapons to encounter in most maps, in higher levels. * This weapon is the second weapon that makes players control the rockets. The first is the Stinger. ** However, the rockets are controlled differently in both weapons. With the Stinger, the player has to control where the rockets are going for, while for the Judge, the player transforms into a rocket and controls it. * When it was first released, it deal no area damage despite of explosion animation upon impact and can deal headshot damage. ** However, it was fixed in the 12.6.0 update. * In the 13.1.0 update, the price has been changed so that it costs gems instead of coins. ** It's capacity also got nerfed to hold only 2 rockets maximum. ** It also got a massive damage nerf, now dropping to 15 at minimum level and 19 at maximum. This was probably to deal with the people who spammed at the start of the match, which was angering some players who could not afford the weapon. ** In the 13.2.0 update, it's capacity was extended to 3 instead of 2, it's efficiency was also reverted back again to 24-28 instead of 15-19. This is to reduce it's incredible nerf last update. It's fire rate was increased to 58. *There's a glitch that when you fired the weapon and turn the missile to yourself, you will find yourself wearing no armor, even if you choose to show your armor. *This is the only gun in the game that has the rocket control feature. *In the 14.1.2 update, there was a glitch where you can actually control the rocket OUT of the Arena (PG3D) maps, and see yourself in a sea of codes. This works best in Scary Pizzeria, Arena. However, it is only if you direct the rockets at specific places. For example, in Scary Pizzeria, you need to fire the rocket by facing the bloodied iron barricaded door. * The Judge has the lowest mobility in the heavy section. Before update 14.1.0, its mobility would be 35 but was then changed in an unknown update after 14.1.0 to 30. * In 15.1.0 Update, it now takes 2 rockets to kill a max armored opponent, in contrast just one rocket from previous version. ** The most recent powercreeping render it less effective in Team Strike, as the max ammo it can hold is five rockets total, which is not enough to take down three opponents by itself. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Rocket Control Category:Area Damage Category:Themed